Cardfight Vanguard: Invasion
by george0x
Summary: The story is about three men, Cross , George and Andrew that gain the powers of the void and form a team.
1. Chapter 1

This a Vanguard Fanfic. I don't own vanguard, cause if i did the anime would be better. Everything is owned by Bushiroad. Wel read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beggining

* * *

His eyes where glowing like the eyes of a general a moment before taking hold of victory, he raised his hand, it was like an aura had surrounded him for a moment and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Final Turn." The man declared. "Break ride, Illusion Revenger, Mordred Phantom." He said as he placed another copy of the same on his vanguard circle. "Counterblast, I call Nullity Revenger, Masquerade from my deck and he get's 5k power. Now Mordred attacks your Vanguard."

The other man, looked at his damage zone he already had five damage, then he looked at his hand. He had 5 cards, 2 10k shields and 2 5k shields and a grade three. His field only had one intercept. Knowing he couldn't guard all the attacks he declared no guard.

"First check, no trigger, Second check, no trigger."

The man took the top card of his deck placed it upon the trigger zone, paused for a second and then turned the card face up.

"No trigger, i lose." He said as he placed the card in the damage.

"Not bad, George." Said a man with long black hair, wearing a black shirt and a dark red jacket over it. Standing in a table next to George.

"Thank's." George as he pushed his hair up. He had dark brown short hair that was covering his forehead and was wearing a dark red sweater. "How is your fight going?"

Cross turned and looked at the man standing at the other side of the table. "Sorry for the wait, it is my turn, right?" He asked.

"Yes." The man responded.

"Final Turn." Cross said as he rode Last Card, Revon. His field had Twin Striker Brave Shooter and behind him was Advance Party Brave Shooter. His other front rear guard had Tear Knight, Lucas and behind him was Tear Knight, Theo. Behind his Vanguard was Battle Siren, Dorothea. "Twin Striker boosted by Advance Party Brave Shooter attacks Amon their skills are activated total power 20k."

"I guard with Blitzritter and intercept with Dark soul Conductor. I soul charge 2."

"Lucas boosted by Theo attacks Amon."

"Guard with Cursed Doctor."

"Now Revon boosted by Dorothea attacks Amon, Dorothea's skill activates Revon get's plush 4k also Limit Break, when 3 cards in my front row are in rest i can counter blast 1 Revon get's 3k and a critical."

The man paused a little as he realised he couldn't guard that attack. "No guard."

"First check, no trigger, second check, no trigger."

The man took the top card of his deck and revealed it. It was Emblem Master he placed the card in his damage zone, he picked another and showed it was Amon he placed it in his damage zone and admitted defeat.

"You two are good as always." Said a man with short brawn spiky hair as he approached the two winners. He wore a white sleeveless shirt. "It would be interesting a fight between you two." He suggested.

"Andrew this is a very good idea." Cross said. " So do you want to fight, George?"

"Of course."

They stand in front of a table placed a face down card in their vanguard circles and both said "Stand up the vanguard!"

"Frontline Revenger, Claudas." George said as he turned his card face up.

"Advance Party Brave Shooter." Cross said while revealing his face down card.

"I will start first. I ride Tear knight, Theo and move Advance Party Brave Shooter to the rearguard. Turn End."

George  
5 cards in hand  
Front Row:Empty, Claudas, Empty.  
Back Row:Empty, Empty, Empty.

"I ride Transient Revenger, Masquerade and move Claudas to the rearguard. Masquerade boosted by claudas attacks your Theo."

"No guard"

[Drive check: Blaster Dark Revenger]

[Damage check: Last Card Revon]

"Turn end."

Cross  
5 cards in hand  
Front Row: Empty, Theo, Empty.  
Back Row: Advance Party, Empty, Empty.

"I ride Tear Knight, Lucas. Call Dorothea behind him and Twin Strike in front of Advance Party. Twin Strike with boost from Advance Party Attacks your vanguard."

"No guard."

[Damage Check: Illusion Revenger, Mordred Phantom]

"Lucas boosted by Dorothea attacks Your Vanguard.

"Again No guard."

[Drive Check: Mass production sailor. Stand Trigger.]

"I stand Twin strike and give him the power."

[Damage check: Freezing Revenger. Draw Trigger.]

"I give power to my vanguard and draw card"

"Twin Strike attacks your vanguard again."

"No guard."

[Damage check: Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint.]

"Turn end."

As the two of them were fighting a man came in and started shouting at the manager of the shop. Everyone's attention was drawn to him, only Cross and George didn't and continued ti fight. The man was shouting cause it appears the manager was owing him some money. After some time passed the man finaly left. When everyone turned back to watch the game, at their surprise the game was about to end. Both had 5 damage.

George  
3 cards in hand.  
Front Row:Nullity Revenger, Masquerade, Raging Form Dragon, Empty.  
Back Row: Transient Revenger, Masquerade, Berith, Dorint.

"Final Turn." George declared. "I call Blaster Dark Revenger from my hand, conterblast 2 i retire Twin Strike. Dorint skill i unflip one damage. Masquerade boosted by Masquerade attacks Transcore Dragon."

"I guard with Mass production Sailor."

"Raging Form Dragon boosted by Berith attacks Transcore Dragon, counter blast, Ragging form dragons attack raises by 3k total 21k."

"Perfect Guard. I discard Revon."

[First check: Berith , Second check: Illusion Revenger, Mordred Phantom]

George smirked and said "Limit Break i retire 3 revenger units and ride another Raging Form Dragon from my hand." He placed the 2 Masquerades and berith in the drop zoned and placed another Raging form from his hand to the vanguard circle." Raging Form get's 10k and attacks, Transcore Dragon."

"Guard with Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir and Mass Production sailor."

"Twin drive."

[First check: Grim revenger. Critical trigger]

"I give all the effects to Blaster Dark." George stated.

[Second check: Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu]

"Blaster Dark Revenger boosted with Dorint attacks Transcore."

At that time Cross realised that the only card left in his hand was Revom who he had kept for his final turn next turn and a Light Signals Penguin Soldier, together with his one intercept unit Lucas he couldn't guard. "No guard he declared." He revealed the top card of his deck and it was Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir. "I give the power to Transcore and heal one." He then picked the next card and slowly turned it face up. It was Transcore dragon. He placed it in the damage zone and said. "Sigh, i lost it was a good game though."

"Indeed." George replied and offered him a handshake. After the two of them shake hands, George took a look at his black wristwatch said goodbye too everyone and left.

Cross was in his room looking through his deck and remember the fights he had that day he had won all of them except the one against George. "Damn, why did i lose?" He asked himself. And then he heard an ominus voice whispering in his ear. "Do you want power?"  
"Who are you?" Cross asked. And then realised that he was floating in space. "People call me The Void, I am the incarnation of nothingness. Tell me do you want power? Power to win against anyone?"

"I do, but i don't need yours. I have my own."

"Oh really." Said the voice and started laughing. "Let me show you my power." The voice said and then Cross saw five planets being dominated by creatures and the residents of the planet's getting bound by black rings. "You see this? This is my power, Link Joker the power to literally Lock your opponent and he is left there not able to do anything. So i will ask you again, do you want this power?"

Cross was staring and the planets and the terrifying power of Link Joker and answered. "Yes i want it, give it to me."

"Very well the voice said."

And then Cross woke up and in his hand there was a deck he looked at the first card. Star-Vader, Nebula Lord Dragon.

"Nice with this i won't lose against anyone." He said while laughing.


	2. Lock

Chapter 2: Lock

* * *

The next day George woke up, had breakfast and then left. He runned some errands and decited to stop by the card shop. He entered and saw Cross fighting some guy. He appraoched them to observe the fight but as he got closer and looked at the table he saw that Cross was using a clan that he hadn't seen before.

"Nebula Lord Dragon attacks your vanguard. Link Blast" Cross declared as he turned the card in his vanguard circle sideways. In his drive check there was one critical trigger which he gave to his vanguard. The other player took the two damage and together with them he had 6 damage thus losing.

"You are weak too. Not a challenge at all." Cross stated as he was looking at his defeated opponent. "George you are here. You would make a good opponent for my new deck."

"What was this about? What's this clan? I have never seen it before."

"Fight me and i will tell you."

"Fair enough." George said and stood in the one side of the table and faced Cross.

They both set their vanguards and flipped them face up.

"Stand the vanguard, Star Vader, Dust Tail Unicorn."

"Frontline Revenger, Claudas."

"I will take the first turn." Cross stated as he drew a card from his deck. "I ride Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star. Dust Tail moves to their rear, turn end."

George  
No Damage  
5 cards in hand  
Front Row: Empty, Claudas, Empty  
Back Row: Empty, Empty, Empty

"Draw. I ride, Sacrilege Revenger, Berith, Claudas moves to the rear behind the vanguard and i call Transient Revenger, Masquerade. Masquerade attacks Binary Star. Masquarade get's 3k since i have a vanguard with Revenger in his name."

"No guard."

[Damage check: Staver-Vader, Infinite Zero Dragon]

"Berith boosted by claudas attacks your vanguard."

"No guard."

[Drive Check, Grim Revenger. Critical Trigger.]

"All effects to Berith."

[Damage check: Star-Vader, Nebula Captor]

"Draw trigger power to my vanguard and draw a card."

[Damage check: Demonic Claw, Star-Vader, Nobium]

"I end my turn."

Cross  
3 damage  
6 cards in hand  
Front Row: Empty, Binary Star, Empty  
Back Row: Empty, Unicorn, Empty

"Draw. I ride Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon and call another to the rearguard. Rearguard Radon attacks your Berith."

"No guard!"

[Damage Check: Nullity Revenger, Masquerade]

"Vanguard radon boosted by unicrorn attacks your vanguard."

"No guard."

[Drive check: One Who Opens the Black Door ]

[Damage check: Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint]

"I end my turn."

George  
2 Damage  
5 cards in hand  
Front Row: Masquerade, Berith, Empty  
Back Row: Empty, Claudas, Empty

"Draw. The warrior that walks down the path of darkness shape my resolve i ride Blast Dark Revenger. Counterblast 2 i retire Radon. Call Nullity Revenger Masquerade in my other front rear. Nullity Revenger attacks your vanguard."

"Guard with One Who Opens the Black Door."

"The other Masquerade attacks."

"Guard with Star-Vader, Nebula Captor."

"Blaster Dark Revenger Boosted by Claudas attacks your vanguard."

"No guard."

[Drive check: Revenger, Raging Form Dragon]

[Damage check: Barrier Star-vader, Promethium]

"Turn End."

Cross  
4 damage  
6 cards in hand  
Front Row: Empty, Radon, Empty  
Back Row: Empty, Unicorn, Empty

"Draw." Cross raised on card and chanted "Dragon of nothingness coming from the end of the universe, plunge the world into despair and seal everything away! Rido! Star-Vader Infinite Zero Dragon! Call Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium and Demonic Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum behind Niobium. Infinity Zero dragon boosted by unicorn attacks your vanguard."

"No guard."

"Twin drive."

[First check: Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star. Second check: Star-vader, Stellar Garage. Heal trigger.]

"Heal Trigger, i give power to Niobium and heal a damage."

[Damage check: Freezing Revenger. Draw trigger.]

"I give power to Blaster Dark Revenger and draw."

"Niobium boosted by Lanthanum attack Blaster dark."

"I guard with Grim Revenger."

"Turn end."

George  
3 Damage  
5 cards in hand  
Front Row:Transient Revenger , Blaster Dark, Nullity Revenger  
Back Row: Empty, Empty, Empty

"I draw. Shape my wrath and turn my despair into power. I ride my very excistance Revenger, Raging Form Dragon. Claudas skill counterblast 1 and i move him to my soul i call one Blaster Dark Revenger from my deck. I move Transient Revenger, Masquerade to the back and call dark in his place. Call Berith behind my vanguard. Masqueraede attacks Infinite Zero Dragon."

"Guard with Lanthanum from my hand."

"Raging Form Dragon boosted by Berith attacks your vanguard."

"No guard."

[First check: Revenger of Darkness, Mac Lir. Second check: Revenger, Air Raid Dragon. Critical Trigger."

"Critical to my vanguard power to Blaster dark revenger."

[Damage check: Infinite Zero Dragon.]

[Damafe check: Gamma Burst, Fenrir.]

"Blaster Dark Revenger boosted by Masquerade attacks Infinite Zero Dragon."

"Guard with Stellar Garage and Binary star."

"I end my turn."

Cross  
5 damage  
6 cards in hand  
Front Row: Niobium, Infinite Zero Dragon, Empty  
Back Row: Lanthanum, Unicorn, Empty

"Draw. You are planning to use Raging Form Dragon's Limit Break to win next turn but that won't happen."

"Why? Are you going to win this turn?"

"No. But you won't be able to his Limit break. Let me show you the true power of Link Joker." Cross said as he picked one card from his hand raised it and once again chanted. "Cosmic dragon of outer space,rewrite the rules of this world and become the new law, Break Ride the vanguard, Star-Vader, Nebula Lord Dragon! Nebula Lord Dragon get's 10k and i lock two of your units Blaster Dark and Berith."

George looked at his two card and they had turned face down. "What is this?" He asked anxiously.

"Lock! All unit's under it's power are forced face down till the end of their controller's turn and while like that they can't do anything, they simply don't exist not they nor the circles they are on. Also Noibium and Lanthanum get 2k each for each rear guard that get's locked. Call Radon and Binary star. Now i activate the skill of unicorn counter blast one. Nullity Revenger get's locked. Now Nebula Lord Dragon's Limit Break activates Bind Force, for each locked unit you have all my front row units get 3k. Radon boosted by binary star attacks your vanguard, 26k"

"Guard with Healing Revenger and Revenger, Air raid dragon."

"Nebula lord dragon attacks, Link Blast, 30k"

"No guard"

[First check: Demonic Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum. Second check: Star-vader, Meteor Liger. Critical trigger.]

"Power to Noinium and crit to my vanguard."

[Damage check: Blaster Dark Revenger.]

[Damage check: Transient Revenger, Masquerade.]

"Noibium boosted by Lanthanum attack Raging form dragon."

"Perfect guard i discard Sacrilege Revenger, Berith."

"Turn end."

George  
5 Damage  
2 cards in hand  
Front Row:Blaster Dark , Raging Form Dragon, Nullity Revenger  
Back Row: Masquerade, Berith, Empty

"Draw." George was left there thinking of what he could do. With three cards in his hand and 3 locked units he couldn't use Raging form dragons Limit break so he only attacked with raging form. Cross guarded with Liger and Gamma Burst, Fenrir so the attack was sure to not hit. George's twin drive was Grim Revenger and Illusion Revenger, Mordred Phantom. At the end of his turn the 3 units were back to normal.

Cross  
5 damage  
4 cards in hand  
Front Row: Niobium, Nebula lord dragon, Radon  
Back Row: Lanthanum, Empty, Binary star

"Final Turn." Cross declared. "Draw i call Lanthanum behind my vanguard. Nebula lords counterblast 2 i lock on of your backrow rear guards Berith lock, once again counterblast 2 Masquerade is locked, Lanthanum and Noibium get 4k also limit break all my front row get's 6k. Nebula lord dragon attacks Raging form dragon."

George looked at his hand and he saw that even if he blocked that attack he couldn't block the others. "No guard." He said hoping for a heal and Cross proceeded to twin drive. No triggers appeared. George picked a card from his deck and turned it face up, it was Revenger, Raging Form Dragon.  
As he placed the card in his damage zone he felt, a sharp pain running through his body, he fell to his knees and before he realised it he was now in place surrounded be flames. "What is this place?" He wondered.

"This is planet after the Link Joker raided it." Said the Void to George.

"What am i doing here?" He asked.

"You lost that fight but your skills are impressive i could use someone like you."

"Why should i want to work with you?"

"This world rot's don't you think?"

"Yeah so?"

"Why don you think this happens? what's wrong with it?"

"That would probably be the common sense it has."

"Exactly. If you take my power you will be able to lock away that common sense. So what do wish for it?"

"Yes." And as he answered George found himself on the floor of the shop. Cross gave him his hand to help him get up he grabbed it and as he got up he realised that in his hand there was a new deck.


End file.
